A Mermaid Tail
by Amy Kabra
Summary: Emily befriends Neptune's, daughter wh is also hal human half mermaid.


I waited on the bench for my mom at school. I was the only one there and most of the teachers were gone. It was the everyday routine, and I was completely used to it. Teachers stared as they walked out the doors and I felt like snapping at them, but I didn't. I was the oddball in the school. No friends, never participated in swimming, and always sat out when anything fun happened. Suddenly the doors opened and my mom entered soaking wet in her raincoat.

"Oh, darling I'm so sorry.." she said.

"Hey mom, it's ok. Let's just get out of here." I said half smiling. Mom smiled back and we walked out, hand in hand.

The car ride back home was the most quiet, lonely one ever. The radio dragged on about a warnings of floods. Mom sighed and I counted how many buttons were in the car, and how many seconds were in between flashes of lightning. i watched as we drove by the fierce waves of the Cape Cod sea. My heart raced and my mind whizzed with excitement. The waves were so welcoming, so beautiful. It was hard to not just jump into them. Finally our house came into sight. I sighed begging we get there in seconds. I needed to get out of here, and fast.

I walked on the coast line and watched the fierce waves attack each other, all wanting to be the star. Father's upset. I better see what's wrong. I quickly turned each way to make sure I was alone and dove into the fierce sea. I felt as my legs immediately stuck together and melted away into a beautiful tail, the colors blue and purple. I smiled and flicked it in the cool water and I was suddenly zooming through the water, like a bullet. The next thing I know I was in my throne next to my dad, Neptune (the king), but, to _me__, _big ol' dad. So you _could_say I'm a princess, but i'm really just a normal mermaid like everyone else.

"Hey Dad. So, what's so wrong you make the waves so fierce today." i asked calmly.

"A foolish girl attempted to save her father from mer-prison. But, of course she was caught. Her mother is human and she is part merperson part human." dad replied quieting down at the end. I was in the same situation (except my dad was Neptune).

"What's her name." I whispered, more a sentence then a question.

"Pardon?"

"What's. Her. Name."

"Emily. Emily Windsnap."

"I want to meet her." I said firmly.

"Anna-" he began before I interrupted him.

"I want to meet her." I said, with a tint of sass in my voice.

"Fine. Guard! Assist my daughter to the girl's cell." he relied and he muttered something about me being much too persuasive and I smiled. I followed the guard to a dark part of the castle. We stopped in front of a door and the guard opened the door with the keys in his pocket.

"A visitor." he said firmly to the girl in the cell. She looked at us from the cell and looked over me and stopped when she saw the little tiara on my head.

"Princess, would you like me to come in with you." the guard asked.

"No. Leave us be." I said. The guard left and closed the door behind him.

"Uh. Hi." I said half smiling.

"What do you want?" Emily snapped.

"To help you" I replied.

"Why would you want to help me?" she said getting up.

"Cuz' you're not the only one whose mom is human." I sighed. "Mine is too." Emily's eyes widened and she looked as if she was about to have a heart attack. I smiled.

"My names Anna and I live in Cape Cod with my mom. I found out I was a mermaid princess a year ago. Please don't treat like I'm royalty. I. Hate. That. I have no friends cuz everyones too scared of my dad.." I continued.

"Anna, I might go to jail for trying to save my dad and now you tell me you're kinda in the same situation?" Emily said obviously still processing this.

"My dad would never punish you for love. Never." I said.

"So, I won't go to jail?" she asked.

"Well, I guess. But, they'll probably send you to Allpoints Island where you'll have to stay for the rest of your life but, you still won't go to jail." I said smiling.

"Yes!" she exclaimed, swimming with joy.

"Well, I should get going now. Dad's waiting." I said turning towards the door

"Wait," she said and I zipped around. "Uh, maybe you could visit me at the Island, and we could get to know each other better. And you can meet my mom and dad." she said smiling.

"i'd like that." I said smiling back and turned to go out of the door, the inside part of me jumping with joy.


End file.
